goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman tries to trick King Bob into cheating on his test
Cast Mr. Lee-Steven Gelman-Joey King Bob-Eric Miss Lemon-Kate Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Gelman's dad-Simon Plot This is similar to the Dexter's Laboratory episode detention. Transcript Miss Finster: Okay class, we're going to have a combined class in Mr. Lee's classroom for a math test. (later as Miss Finster's class joined with Mr. Lee's class) King Bob: You are all just jealous! Right, Mr. Lee? Mr. Lee: Whatever you say, Robert. You can do no wrong. King Bob: I know. Mr. Lee (to King Bob): Oh my! The test! I hope you are all prepared. Like I know my Robert is. (to the class) Ok, class. You may begin the test now. Mr. Lee pushes the button on his start watch and his and Miss Finster's students begin the test. However, Gelman looks confused at the first answer. Gelman (to King Bob): Psst. What's the answer to number one? King Bob: Quiet! Gelman: (To King Bob again) Psst. What's the answer to number one? King Bob: Gelman, are you trying to get me to cheat on my own quiz?! Gelman: No! I need help with number one! Tell me the answer right now! King Bob: No! Helping you can let the other students know the answer and I will be sent to detention! Gelman: This is your final warning! Either help me with this test so I can leave you alone or I will tell Mr. Lee and Miss Finster to give you a 10 hour detention! King Bob: For the last time, no! Gelman: You know what! Admit it! I'm telling! Miss Finster: Gelman, what is going on around here?! Gelman: All this time, King Bob was refusing to help me all because number one was hard! Miss Finster: You're going straight to detention! Gelman: What?! How can I go to detention if someone refuses to help me?! The only people who can help me are the police officers! Miss Finster: The police officers who send people who bother you and your friends to the insane hospital is one thing, but this is a math test! Helping other people on math tests counts as cheating! Gelman: But... Mr. Lee: Go now! (at the detention room) Miss Lemon: Welcome to detention. You will not talk or fall asleep. You will stay for 8 hours. (Gelman throws a book at Miss Lemon) Miss Lemon: Hey! We don't throw books in detention! Either wait for 8 hours or there'll be more hours added! Gelman: Whatever, you N*****! You need to get a life! Miss Lemon: That's enough! Go to Principal Prickly's office now! How dare you call me the N-Word! You have been a disgrace to me for the last time! (at Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: Why are you here? Gelman: We had a math test and I was stuck on the first question. I kept on asking King Bob to help him but he refused. Principal Prickly: Gelman, the reason why King Bob refused to help you was because it counts as cheating and he would have received an F-, you whomp! Gelman: Hey! You don't EVER steal my catchphrase! How would you like it if I... Principal Prickly: Before you continue, I also heard you acted up in detention, threw a book at Miss Lemon and called her the N-word! You know saying the N-word, especially to staff, is racist! You're suspended for 2 days! Go home now! (at home) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you ask King Bob for help on your test?! You know you should figure out the answer yourself! Gelman: But Dad, I didn't know the answer to the first question so I needed help from King Bob. Gelman's dad: What?! How dare you forget to study for your math test?! Asking other people for help on tests counts as cheating and King Bob would have received an automatic 0% and an F- on his test! Also, you can't expect your rivals to help you on your test if you didn't study! You're grounded grounded grounded for 2 days! Go to your room now! Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff